Spaghetti Love
by eyesofgarnet
Summary: Noah Puckerman was definitely not a part of Rachel Berry's ten year plan, but she doesn't really care anymore.  Very Fluffly


A/N: This is definitely a future fic, no spoilers for anything though because I really don't mention anything about the time when they were in high school.

* * *

_Take your time coming home. Jack and I are making dinner tonight ; )_

Rachel looked down and smiled at the text she had received two short hours ago, as she was stepping onto the R train that would take her from her Manhattan office to her home in Brooklyn. Though the thought of Noah and their three year old son making dinner scared her a little (the last time she almost had to call the fire department), it was a relief that after a particularly rough day she wouldn't have to cook.

When she got off at her stop and made her way up to the street she started thinking about how exactly she got here. None of what had happened after she had graduated from NYU four years ago was in her Rachel Berry ten year plan, but she wasn't complaining. When she had first moved to New York she was planning on graduating from NYU, hoping to land a leading role on Broadway shortly after that. Instead, Noah Puckerman showed up. They ended up dating during her senior year, and she sorta ended up pregnant around the time she graduated. Jack was a_ huge_ surprise, not one that she regrets though, and yes he is named after a certain brand of alcohol. Noah was too excited for his arrival for her to deny him anything, though she did get to choose his middle name (Anthony).

So now, instead of the bright lights of Broadway, Rachel Berry was breaking the hearts of Julliard applicants as one of their best admittance committee members. She never thought she'd say this, and her sixteen year old self would probably kick her for it, but Broadway could wait.

Rachel was three blocks from home when she wished she had called a cab to take her from the subway station to the steps of her townhouse. She'd been overly tired lately, mostly because it was the spring and that meant sifting through numerous applications and making final decisions on who would be getting the few spots Julliard had to offer for the freshman programs. When she was reached the steps of her home she was yawning and considering taking the next day off to regain her strength.

Before she could climb the steps, the door flew open to her three year old son covered in red sauce.

"Mommy! Daddy let me help make dinner tonight!" Jack shouted excitedly, his hazel eyes huge under long lashes. This kid was definitely going to break some hearts when he got older.

"I can see that." Rachel rolled her eyes. Instead of making dinner, she was going to have to give a three year old bath. That was a battle all in itself.

Rachel climbed up the steps and sighed. If Jack looked like this, she was afraid of what the rest of her house was going to look like. Noah was definitely the messy one in this relationship, and he had definitely passed those traits onto Jack.

"Mommy, will you marry me?" Jack asked her before she could walk inside the house.

Rachel laughed and kneeled down in front of him. "Sure, baby, since the other Puckerman we live with can't seem to ask me, might as well." She looked him over and smiled again. "So what did you two make for dinner?"

"I had Spaghetti-O's and learned the ABC's. Daddy's making you something and it smells funny." Jack wrinkled his nose when he said the last of his sentence.

"Oh really?" Rachel raised an eyebrow as she ushered Jack back into the house.

She inspected the rest of him to see how much of the spaghetti sauce he was actually wearing; happy to realize that it was only on his clothes. Rachel was pulling Jack's shirt up over his head when the smell of fresh shampoo hit her nose.

"Jack, did Daddy already give you a bath?"

"No." Jack bit his lip and looked down at the floor.

"You're a really bad liar."

"Daddy said I get that from you."

"Little man, you are totally blowing my plan," Puck said, walking into the living room from the kitchen. Jack whirled around and ran towards him, throwing himself into Puck's awaiting arms when he reached him. "You. Bed. Now."

"I still get to watch the turtle move right?"

Puck laughed at him and nodded, turning to go up the stairs to take Jack to his room. He was half way up the stairs when he turned around to stop Rachel from moving. "Don't move from that spot until I come back down." He told her before turning back around and up the stairs.

Rachel stood and waited like she was told, taking off her jacket and hanging it on the hooks near the door. She absent mindedly tossed her purse onto the couch, not caring when its contents scattered across the cushions. She was too tired to care about anything right now. The smell of dinner from the kitchen hit her nose when she arched her back to stretch, causing her mouth to water. Noah had made her favorite, penne pasta with vegan arrabbiata sauce.

When Puck came back down the stairs, he stopped half way again, this time to admire the view. Rachel still wore those barely legal skirts that she had worn back in high school, and thankfully had given up the animal sweaters, going for something a little more appropriate for her age. He wasn't watching her for her looks though, he wanted to get a good view of what she looked like, unsuspecting of what was about to happen.

"Long day?" He asked when he reached her, pulling her in for a quick kiss and a hug.

"You have no idea. I had a mother call me today to yell at me for her daughter not getting a spot this fall. She couldn't understand why her daughter wasn't good enough." Rachel explained to him as they walked towards the kitchen together.

"Sounds rough." Puck broke away from her to stir the sauce that was still on the stove. "Jack and I went to the gym this morning, had to fill out an incident report for him because he cornered some girl in the babysitting room and kissed her."

"Only you're son."

Rachel reached for the wine rack to get a drink, but Noah stopped her before she could. "What are you doing? I always have wine with dinner. I really need it tonight." She complained while still reaching for the bottle.

"_No_. No, have this instead." Puck reached for a wine glass that was sitting on the counter next to the stove.

Rachel took it out of his hand and took a sip, giving him a funny look when she swallowed. "Noah. This is grape juice."

"Just go sit down at the table before you ruin this for me anymore than your son already has."

Rachel rolled her eyes, taking the glass with her and heading towards their dining room. "What's the special occasion anyway? You never cook anything vegan for me unless—"

She stopped when she reached the table, noticing the spaghetti sauce from Jack's dinner still smeared all over the top with a bunch of noodles on top of it. "Noah! This is a _hundred_ year old table! I told you Jack isn't suppose to eat on here. That's why we have the extra table in the kitchen."

"God, Rachel, from someone so smart, you can be _really_ stupid sometimes. Look down, look closer." Puck stayed in his spot in front of the stove waiting for her reaction.

Rachel looked down to the table again, closer this time to realize that the letter noodles spelled something out.

_Who'd believe you'd come along?_

_My Sweet Caroline_

_I love you_

_Will you marry me?_

Rachel's hand immediately flew up to her mouth, trying to stop the scream that was threatening to escape from her throat. She honestly thought this day would never come. Noah Puckerman didn't commit. It took him until after Jack was born to admit that they were actually a couple. Then the thought that this was all just a sick joke crossed her mind, she recalled Jack asking her to marry her when she had gotten home.

"Noah Puckerman! If this is some sick joke I swear to God I'm kicking you out of the house tonight." She yelled turning around and colliding with Puck as he walked up behind her.

He grabbed her hand and slid a rather large princess cut diamond on a white gold band onto her finger. "I can always take this back if you want it to be a joke, Berry. Though if you say yes I should really stop calling you that." He said while giving her his trademark smirk.

The smile on Rachel's face grew so much that it hurt. She could feel tears falling from her eyes but she was too shocked to reach up and wipe them away. Staring down at the ring on her finger she whispered _yes_.

Puck pulled her up into his arms, pressing a kiss to her forehead and then finally her mouth. Rachel melted into him, all the worries from her day disappearing into thin air the second his lips touched hers. It was as if they were suddenly the only two people in the world. She wrapped her arms around his neck trying to pull him closer, sliding her tongue along his closed lips, requesting access.

He pulled back slightly from her, the smile on his face mirroring her own. "We have company," he said against her cheek.

Rachel looked over her shoulder to see Jack staring at them from the kitchen.

"Did Mommy say yes?" He asked jumping up and down.

"I said yes." Rachel said pulling herself away from Puck and walking over to Jack to pick him up. She pulled him up into her arms and kissed his cheek.

"Good! The baby should be a boy." Jack announced with a huge smile, looking away from Rachel and towards Puck. "Daddy said so."

Rachel froze, letting Jack slid off of her hip and onto the floor. "What's he talking about, Noah?"

Puck bit his bottom lip while glaring at Jack. "You really can't lie can you kid?"

"Noah!"

"You're doctor called this morning. You're pregnant again."

* * *

**A/N:** Alright so after getting a few reviews of people asking me to add another part to this I'm going ask you guys...if I do add another part to this, what do you want it to be about? Should I jump to the wedding, the new baby coming, after that? You tell me cause I honestly have no idea!


End file.
